Un Amor Prohibido por el Deber
by Selesme Cari
Summary: Los sentimientos de Bason hacia Ren, plasmados en la Respuesta a una Pregunta. No, no es Yaoi .


_**Disclaimer: Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo sólo he escrito esta pequeña historia. **_

* * *

"**Un Amor Prohibido por el Deber"**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

Puede que en el pasado tuviera una familia, pero ahora tan sólo era un Espíritu al servicio de la familia Tao. Tampoco se quejaba de ello, al contrario, él se sentía muy orgulloso de serle útil al joven heredero de la dinastía.

Le había pertenecido a Ren Tao desde su nacimiento, y aún antes de que el joven naciera, él ya había sido asignado a servirle.

Los primeros años sí que fueron difíciles. El pequeño Ren estaba lleno de preguntas y temores, los cuales, en más de una ocasión se los había expresado a él. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Era tan sólo un guerrero chino muerto, dedicado a cumplir órdenes. Él no podía opinar y mucho menos sabía como consolar a un niño pequeño que lloraba al descubrir que su mundo era perverso. Tal vez en un pasado supo consolar llantos infantiles, pero en su presente ya no recordaba el modo.

Si la infancia es una etapa difícil, la preadolescencia lo es aún más. Y esa época en la vida de su joven shaman, fue peor que la niñez. Ya no habían preguntas, ni llantos, ahora todo eran órdenes y gritos. El "¿Por qué, Bason?" había sido reemplazado por un "Eres sólo una herramienta". Pronto se descubrió a sí mismo extrañando al pequeño Tao de ojos llorosos, ahora convertido en un joven Tao de mirada fría. ¿En qué momento aquel inocente quedó convertido en un ser despiadado? Era su culpa, se decía una y otra vez. Si él hubiese recordado como consolar, muchas cosas se hubieran evitado. Pero, nunca consoló y después tan sólo obedeció.

Le enojó ver la estrecha relación entre aquel jovencito llamado Yoh Asakura y su espíritu samurai. ¿Acaso aquel espíritu no sabía que únicamente debía acatar ordenes? ¿Por qué aquel samurai reía y lloraba con su shaman? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué él y el joven Ren no podían hacer lo mismo? Entonces, lo comprendió: No era rabia lo que sentía al ver al heredero de los Asakura y a aquel samurai Amidamaru. Era envidia y dolor. Se imaginó a sí mismo siendo el espíritu acompañante del joven Asakura. Si el joven Ren quería quedarse con el samurai, ¿por qué él no podía anhelar a otro shaman? ¡Porque eso era traición a la dinastía Tao! Se recriminaba una y otra vez.

Sus fantasías secretas cesaron, su shaman era Ren Tao y por lo tanto era inaceptable pensar en tener otro. Además… ¿Cómo se sentiría aquel niño si se enterará de su deseo traidor? Y no se refería al joven Tao cruel y perverso, sino al pequeño niño que lloroso buscaba su consuelo en el pasado. ¡Para su propia sorpresa, se descubrió sonriendo al imaginarse riendo con aquel pequeño niño! Pero la sorpresa desaparecía, al mirar hacia su _dueño_, quien obsesionado con ganarle al Asakura, entrenaba sin descanso. Atreverse a pedirle que descansara, no era opción. Cualquier cosa que él dijera no sería escuchada. Ni siquiera tenía la libertad de preocuparse por el joven, sólo obedecer orden tras orden y la actual orden era derrotar al samurai Amidamaru.

Y no pudo cumplirla…

Aunque, tampoco fue cosa sólo suya. Había sido error de ambos, tanto del Tao como de él. El shaman dudó, el espíritu también… No había nada más que decir.

Pese a la derrota… ¡Se sentía feliz! Por fin había recordado como era la sensación de alegría. Y se daba cuenta que al joven Ren le pasaba lo mismo. Ahora el futuro se vislumbraba mejor, incluso cruzó algunas frases con Amidamaru… ¡Y para sorpresa de ambos, lloró de la emoción por su joven shaman! Esas eran otras dos cosas que también habían sido olvidadas: ¡La emoción y el llanto! Por un momento dudó entre el motivo de su llanto, ¿era por Ren Tao o era por él y sus sensaciones recuperadas?

Ahora el joven Ren le expresaba sus pensamientos, tal y como solía hacerlo de pequeño. Aunque, eso no significaba que le dejara opinar mucho.

La rebelión contra el jefe de la familia Tao era algo inevitable, tenía que suceder para que ambos pudieran continuar con su transición. A Ren sí que le era necesario, y para él también lo era. ¡Era su pelea contra aquel deber de sólo obedecer! ¡Era su rebelión contra aquel titulo de herramienta! ¡Era su propia manera de pedirle perdón al pequeño Ren por no saber consolar!

Porque aquel pequeño niño necesitaba consuelo, palabras de aliento, abrazos, ternura… Amor. Todo niño lo necesita y el pequeño Ren no había sido la excepción, sólo que no lo recibió. La señorita Jun sí que le apoyó y quiso, pero… ¿Y él, el fiel Bason? ¿Alguna vez secó las lágrimas de su infantil rostro? Nunca. ¡Por eso debía ganar ese combate! ¡No se dejaría derrotar! ¡A partir de esa batalla y en todas las por venir, él se encargaría de recompensar cada una de las lágrimas de aquel inocente niño!

_¿Por qué están matando a todos? _Escuchó muchas veces a esa dulce voz infantil preguntar, sin responderle jamás.

Ahora Ren Tao estaba dispuesto a responder por sí mismo cada una de sus preguntas, también a cambiar su destino… Y él, su fiel espíritu estaría acompañándole.

El pequeño niño asustado y confundido, ya no estaba. Pero, tampoco estaba aquel joven perverso y carente de remordimientos. Ahora, era un nuevo Ren Tao al que debía servirle.

No. La palabra "Servir" estaba estrechamente ligada a la palabra "Ordenes" además de que limitaba sus sentimientos hacía el shaman. Así que la frase apropiada sería: Era un nuevo Ren Tao al que debía amar.

Sí, amar. Porque, él ya lo había amado aún de niño. Sólo que, al ser un espíritu, sus sentimientos quedaron en el olvido; y el olvido le convenció de carecer de ellos.

"Los Espíritus no tienen sentimientos, no pueden amar a nadie, sólo sirven para obedecer" eso era parte del pasado. Ahora su presente era cuidar a Ren, proteger a Ren, luchar con Ren, ganar con Ren. De ese modo, poco a poco iría recordando como consolar…

Que curioso, sus emociones y sentimientos volvieron a él. Pero, aún no recordaba como consolar a alguien. ¿Eso se debía a que mientras vivía, fue torpe en sensibilidad? De cualquier modo, aún no era tarde para aprender a expresar sus sentimientos… porque el nuevo Ren Tao debía aprender a expresar mejor sus sentimientos, y él quería —no porque "debiera"— enseñarle cómo, aunque en sus intentos se pasara de empalagoso —en palabras de los ahora amigos de su shaman— y fastidioso.

Era una nueva etapa en la vida de Ren y esta vez él formaría parte activa. Le falló al Ren niño, le obedeció y sirvió al Ren perverso, pero a este nuevo Ren, estaba dispuesto a darle todo. Incluso un nuevo modo de llamarle. Porque "Joven Tao" era un título muy distante.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que mentalmente, siempre le había llamado de un modo, de la forma en que lo consideraba: "Señorito". Para él, Ren Tao siempre había sido "su señorito" aún de niño, aún cuando proclamaba ser sólo su dueño, aún ahora que también eran amigos.

—Oye… —Mosuke lo miró fijamente, interrumpiéndolo— ¡Sólo te pregunté el motivo de que Bason le llamara de ese modo al joven Ren, no tenias porque extenderte tanto!

—Yo sólo te estoy repitiendo la respuesta que Bason le dio a Amidamaru, cuando él, le preguntó directamente si había alguna razón en especial —se excusó Tokagero.

La risa de sus shamanes se escuchó al fondo, ajenos de la conversación que mantenían sus espíritus acompañantes.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Amidamaru? —Mosuke miró a su amigo, quien se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos.

—Es cierto —se limitó a contestar el samurai.

Kororo emitió un sonido en señal de asombro, atento a la conversación.

— ¿Y por qué te dio una versión tan larga?

—Porque de otro modo, no se estaría diciendo nada. Para que se pueda entender la razón, se debe conocer la versión completa. Sólo así puede comprenderse la magnitud del significado.

Kororo, Morphine y Mick se sonrieron entre ellos, comprendiendo lo dicho por el espíritu del samurai.

Mosuke y Tokagero se miraron uno al otro, preguntándose mentalmente cual respuesta era más complicada: La narrada por Bason o la de Amidamaru tratando de explicarles la respuesta del guerrero chino.

Por su parte, el samurai sólo clavó la mirada en un animado Bason que se había acercado a la mesa de los muchachos, para tratar de acaparar la atención de su señorito Ren.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **Algo extraño, quizás. ¡Y el final aún más! Desde hace tiempo quería dedicarle un fanfic a Bason y hasta ahora pude hacerlo.

Siento que mi estilo de narración está cambiando (aunque, tal vez sea sólo mi impresión), y que ahora complico más la compresión de la lectura. ¿Será qué el estar mucho tiempo sin escribir me ha oxidado?

El titulo hace énfasis al cariño que Bason siente por Ren, pero que en un pasado no podía expresarlo abiertamente. Claro, que esto es sólo desde mi perspectiva.

¡Gracias por leer! Ya saben, todo comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
